


Confessions

by Kristina_Moon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Examining sexual first for a woman, Examples of dating for purposes of sex, Examples of sexual fantisies, Experiences in pain during sex, F/M, Lack of condom use, Lack of stimulation during sex, Mentions of Erectile Dysfunction, Mentions of condom use, Mentions of sex with married persons, Mentions of using Craig's List to meet sexual partners, Mentions of wanting sex during a student/teacher relationship, Mistrust during sex, Patient/Doctor sex, Plus GOOD sex!, Psychologist Levi, Unfaithful men, femEren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristina_Moon/pseuds/Kristina_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Psychologist Levi Ackerman is writing a book on Female Sexuality.  He needs input from research subjects one of which is Eren Jaeger.</p><p>Levi takes an interest in Ms. Jaeger that is clearly unprofessional.  Once his research subject is no longer needed for research, they engage in a sexual relationship.  It becomes much more as they plan a new life together.</p><p>Eren is forty-five and feeling her age.  Levi is only thirty-seven and eager to over look their age gap in favor of being intimate with this incredible woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is seaturtlebay@tumblr.com  
> Tracking tag "Fic: Confessions"
> 
> Wow, so yeah this fic is about what a woman really thinks during sexual encounters with a variety of different partners. 
> 
> *This is a one shot. No further chapters to follow.*
> 
> I hope you learn something from it ;)
> 
> Take care.

“Ms...um, Jaeger is it?”

“Yes, sir.”

“My name is Dr. Ackerman. I have asked you to participate in a study I'm conducting on Female Human Sexuality. All our conversations will be recorded. Is that understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. First off let me explain what I'm looking for. I am researching female responses to male interactions. I want to know exactly how you felt about your male sexual encounters. Um...you are a heterosexual female, is that correct?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Have you ever had any homosexual encounters?”

“No, sir.”

“Good. Tell me about your first love...the first man you wanted to have sexual intercourse with and why...”

EPOV:

“When I was fifteen, I had a major crush on my History teacher. He was tall, good looking, obviously athlete. Everything a girl could want in a man.”

“So it was love at first sight?”

“What? Good god, no! I hated him. Everything about him said, 'I'm too good for you and I know it', so I set out to make a fool out of him the only way I knew how: by proving I was smarter than him.”

“Go on.”

“Well, Erwin~not his real name, of course~would stand in front of the class and lecture. I'd watch for signs of weakness. When I saw one, I'd correct or challenge him right in front of the class. Soon, however, things took on a different tone. He began to see my challenges as actual attempts to improve his performance on his teaching skills. He started to respect me in a way I'd never felt before. Soon I realized I'd do anything that I could think of just to spend a little extra time with him. I noticed there was a place that he used to relax during his off hours. If I was also free, I'd find my way to the balcony just to spend the time getting to know him better. We talked about anything and everything: his work, my family, his family, life goals...all types of subjects. He was very interesting in a way I never knew. His ambitions and goals were far beyond just being a simple school teacher. He wanted to make a difference and I grew to respect that. Well, he could tell I was wanting more from our relationship than just us being 'friends' but he was my teacher...a man trained not to 'fraternize' with his students. Fraternize is his word, not mine. So to make a long story short, nothing happened between us even though I was receptive to him and masturbated frequently while thinking about him.”

“Wait...back up. You said you masturbated while thinking of him. How often?”

“Oh, goodness. Once I can remember physically manipulating my genitals for hours. I distinctly counted off seven orgasms before my hands were so tired and my labia so sore I had to stop. I was bruised down there for several days and each time I accidentally pressed on the bruise the wrong way when I sat, etc. it made me remember the fantasies in a painful but really good way.”

“So you associated pain with good memories?”

“No...I associated the twinge to the actual physical manipulations that lead to the exquisite memories and great rush of relief I felt each time I peaked,” Eren adds as she closes her eyes remembering the sweet rush of endorphins. "The twinges reminded me of the event. God, it felt so good. I wished he was there with me, thrusting into me, fucking me.”

Levi watches the woman's face. It's obvious she's becoming aroused at the mere idea of her past love interest. 

“Let's move forward to the first time you actually experienced a sexual encounter with a man.”

“Well, that's sort of hard to pinpoint. You see, there were several different men...all fumbles and fingers. Most of them clearly had no idea what they were doing. But I do remember the very first time that I had sexual intercourse. It was more of an accident then an actual attempt.”

“Tell me about that.”

“Sure. We rented a hotel room since he didn't want to take me back to his house. You see, he said that his house was a mess and that he was trying to clean it up so he could bring me over. I suspected that he probably had a wife or girlfriend and just didn't want her to know he was cheating on her.”

“Did he? Have a wife or girlfriend, I mean?”

“No. He was just a slob that didn't care all that much about personal hygiene. Not like you. You obviously scrub until your skin's raw,” she says while noting how pristine Levi's nails are.

“How old were you at the time?”

“Twenty-three.”

“You mean you went from a fifteen year old horny female all the way to twenty-three without having sex?”

“Like I said, there were fumbles and fingers and kissing and what not even blow jobs but no actual sexual intercourse.”

“How did you manage that?”

“Well, I told myself that I wanted several things: First, it had to be in a bed. No backseat bullshit. Second, he had to like me. Third, I had to like him. You'd be surprised how many guys think you're going to fuck 'em when they haven't so much as said, 'Hi', or even gave you a small compliment. Fourth, where ever it was, we had to stay the entire night. I heard many times that women get emotional after having sex for the first time so I wanted him to be with me in case that happened...to hold me or whatever.”

“Go on.”

“So anyway, we were fooling around, heavy petting, kissing, acting like idiots and I had my pants off. He had his down around his ankles. We were facing each other, he was on top of me, and when he leaned up to kiss me, it slid in.”

“What slid in where?”

“His cock slid inside my vagina. I told him, 'Get up! Get up! Get up! You almost weren't a virgin' and he said, 'Is that what that was? I seen stars!'. After that he bugged me and bugged me and bugged me until I let him do that again.”

“Did it hurt?”

“No. And that's what I feared for so long. The pain. It didn't hurt at all since I was so horny and he was already dripping and we just kind of slid into one another. Of course, when he was trying to cum, it did get a little uncomfortable around the end cause he was concentrating on what he was doing instead of on me which is why I was so wet in the first place. It did hurt the third time we were together.”

“Tell me about that.”

“Well, I wasn't as horny and he wasn't as patient. He didn't bother getting me excited like before. I told him to let me do the work...I was on top. I told him not to move. It was a matter of trust, you see. And I wasn't going fast at all since it pinched and it didn't feel as nice. He got impatient and thrust his hips up into me after promising not to. It hurt, like a lot, so I climbed off of him. I wanted nothing to do with him. In my mind, he broke our trust. I took off the engagement ring and put it on the nightstand. He begged me to forgive him. I said, 'Just go to sleep' but he kept at me. He was in tears by this point saying how sorry he was that he hurt me. I told him to forget about that and just go to sleep since I didn't want to deal with it right then. I was hurt. I felt betrayed. I had been willing to have sex with him even though I wasn't really in the mood but because I cared about him so I was angry too.”

“What happened next?”

She looks at the doctor, a sad expression on her face and says, “Well, he wouldn't shut up so I relented. I put the engagement ring back on and he was so relieved saying stuff like, 'I thought I'd lost you' and things like that so finally we went to sleep and when I woke up the next morning, I figured my hymen must have finally broke since there was blood when I wiped after urinating so I didn't really blame him for that. I just wished he had let me be the one in charge that way the motion would have made me lubricated enough not to hurt like it hadn't the first two times.”

“So you forgave him?”

“I married him. We were together for ten years. We even have a child together.”

“So you're not together now?”

“No. He tossed us out like garbage.”

“You never tried to get back together?”

“No. I mean, we talked about it but I just didn't feel close to him any longer. I mean, he really let himself go hygiene wise and it was hard trying to be near someone that stunk so bad and didn't even brush his hair or teeth any longer. Even I do the basics,” she states while looking up into the doctor's stern grey eyes. 

Levi notices the clean clothes, the semblance of color coordination. Yes, Ms. Jaeger hasn't been cared for properly in years. He blames her low self-esteem due to her lack of companionship status. This woman clearly wants a mate yet seems to have forgotten how to attract one.

“During those ten years did you ever have the mind blowing sex you envisioned with your first love?”

“Not exactly but we came close several times.” She says as she closes her eyes while thinking back to memorable kisses, licks, caresses...ah. “I just never realized how often a truly mated couple copulate. I mean, we had sex five to seven times a week for several years.”

“Explain.”

“Sure. First, I remember the time we were having a bit of a disagreement. We were in the middle of foreplay and I said that I was either just teasing, not interested, something and rolled away. He was standing at the foot of the bed at the time. He grabbed hold of my ankle, pulled me toward him, climbed on top of me, and fucked me silly. I was slightly put out but the sex was so great that I remember blushing. It was sort of like being forced but without the humiliation, pain, unwanted intercourse. I mean, just that fat cock sliding in so effortlessly has me wanting another go,” she admits.

“So being forced is sort of a fantasy of yours, is it?”

“If I'm the one doing the forcing then yes. Otherwise, I'm not into the whole bondage thing. Although his aggressiveness surprised me and I really was intending to have sex so I was really wet.”

“So being forced to have sex against your will...”

“Not against my will. I was willing. I was just teasing and when he grabbed me and mounted me even though I was being playful, it was surprising and actually fun. Sort of like role playing, I guess since I was the playful wench and he was the forceful pirate that would not be denied.”

“Understood,” Levi consents realizing that the role playing scenario is probably a better analogy of the act. “Can you think of any other instances?”

“Sure. Remember that first guy, well, I don't remember why I went to see him but I did. We had a great talk and spent a few hours just reminiscing. When I got home, my husband noticed. I mean, he really noticed that I was horny as a toad since my scent aroused him. We fucked hard and I wound up getting pregnant! But honestly the entire time he was fucking me, I was thinking of being with my first love. I just let myself go and it was wonderful! I know that human females aren't suppose to come 'in heat' but I got to tell you, doc, there are times that I can smell that I'm ripe. That was one of them. There is another time that I was giving a presentation to a stranger. It was part of the job I had at the time. Sort of like a door-to-door sales thing. Anyway, as I was sitting there talking to this guy, I started to smell myself. I smelt like lust, and sex, and high heels, and lacy panties. I mean, it was fairly embarrassing. The worst part was I could tell when the man noticed. He got so cocky like, 'Yeah, bitch, I know you want it' and I couldn't deny it.”

“Did you two have sex?”

“What? No! He was a client. I was married. I just went through the presentation as quickly as possible and got the hell out of there. But he made sure that I could tell he was sporting a hard-on before I left. He got up several times to 'check' things in his kitchen just so he could walk back toward me with his jeans too tight like he'd stuck a freaking sausage down the front of his pants.”

“Did you consider having sex with him?”

Eren pauses there. Yes, if she's being completely honest, she thought about it like really hard but remembered her vows and what doing something so reckless might do to her career. “Yes, but rationally, I wouldn't. I needed that job and I didn't want to get sued.”

“If you knew no one would ever find out, would you have fucked him?”

“Personally, doc, there are days when I just want to stick my ass in the air and be fucked by anyone willing and able. I mean, I don't think I'm alone in this but our society puts such a value on celibacy and not being carnal, that women are stuck trying to deny their nature all the freaking time! No, I don't want a bunch of fuckers gang raping me. No, I don't want my right to say, 'No' or 'Not with you' being taken away. I mean, take you for example. You're sweet, you listen well, you're well dressed and highly educated. I wonder what you're really like but hey, you're my doctor...”

“You're my research subject, Ms. Jaeger. Once the research is over, we could pursue a carnal relationship, if you desire,” Levi adds softly.

“You're interested in me?” she says with such surprise, he smiles a touch.

“You are the perfect muse, Ms. Jaeger. Eager to please, starving for touch and human companionship. I'd be an idiot to turn you down. It might not last more than one night though. On several levels, one of us might decide that they're just not interested once we've been intimate.”

“That would be you,” she says softly...disappointment evident in her words.

“What if I have hangups that you're not aware of? Perhaps I like to wear ladies underwear before being intimate? Or perhaps I'm into bondage. You already voiced that you're not into that. Would you change just to try to please me even though that's not what you really want?”

“Considering I already told you that and you still said you're interested, I doubt if that's the case. Do you have any hangups, Dr. Ackerman? Something that might personally offend me?”

“I like exploring a woman's body with my tongue,” he says softly, “and I expect her to be clean unless I say otherwise.”

Eren sits up a little straighter. Shit, that's all? Wow, and it's something her past lovers never did properly or enough of. She looks into his eyes saying, “I think I can handle that.”

Levi's eyes flicker and his smile is genuine this time. “Then I shall look forward to the time when you're no longer my research subject,” he says.

“One question: How many partners do you have at one time?”

“Just one. I don't need a harem, just one wanton lover that's eager to be with me.”

Her breath shutters when she looks at him in a new light. Shit, she'd spread wide for him now if he said he couldn't wait. He notices the shutter and smiles down at the next question on his list. “We got off subject,” he says. “Tell me about any subsequent lovers you've had since your break up with your spouse.”

“There's only been two post marriage partners and each was married to someone else and claimed either alienation or physical problems that prevented them from having carnal relations.”

“How did you meet these men?”

“Craig's List.”

“Seriously? There are all types of predators...”

“I was horny, doc, and I needed to feel as if I was wanted,” she admits softly.

“Tell me about that first partner.”

“He's the one with the 'sick' wife. He wasn't good looking but he sent me a photo of his dick and it seemed like it would work. We ran through the condoms quickly...”

“Good stamina, huh?”

“No. He kept losing his erection and the condoms kept sliding off.”

“Oh, okay. Go on.”

“Well, that was it. No follow up calls, no nothing. So after a few months I posted another ad and he answered that one also. He sent the same photos and stuff. Sounded really sincere but I was like, 'We already did this dance and no follow up' so I didn't bother writing him back.”

“But you did after your encounter?”

“Oh, yes. Two or three times since we parted on good terms. I suppose he just wanted fresher meat each time.”

“And the next man?”

“He was different. When he told me he was married, I told him to talk to his wife. He insisted that he had tried that many times, but she just wasn't responsive to his needs any longer. He was much better looking than the first guy so after writing back and forth for months, we finally met. He was frustrated with how long it took to finally hook up. He mentioned that to me more than once and all I could think was how a woman feels when the guy never calls her back after they do hook up. I thought that perhaps he won't do that since he felt so put off. Then we had sex, it lasted forever but I was starting to feel more like a rubber blow up doll since I wasn't there for me just him.”

“What changed during the encounter to make you feel that way?”

“Well, it started out good. He orally and physically manipulated my genitals until I orgasmed. You got to understand, a man hadn't made me cum in like seven years so I was super grateful and thought this fling was going to work out. Then he tossed me and turned me and tossed me again. He stayed hard for the most part but there was no new moves, no passion. Nothing to hold my interest. I felt like I was just there while he did his thing. After about two hours, he said he wanted to cum in me and then asked if I was on any type of birth control. Now, I had condoms in my glove compartment in my car but I didn't bring them in since I wanted to feel his ejaculate inside me. Again it had been years! So when he asked that I was thinking, 'It's a little late to be worrying about something like that now'.”

“You weren't worried about STDs?”

“Yes and no. I suppose I was more worried with the first guy since he wasn't very desirable and I assumed he usually paid for these types of services. The man I was currently with was good looking. I sort of thought about the possibility of getting pregnant and finally giving my daughter a sibling so I didn't go back out to my car when I started to while he was in the bathroom before we did anything. I realized later how stupid it was to be thinking like that with a complete stranger but I'm getting old and my clocks ticking.”

“You never considered having sex with your ex for the purpose of having another child?”

“It wouldn't work since he got himself fixed a couple of months after our daughter was born. His idea, not mine. I wanted another child but it never happened.”

“You're still young...”

Eren laughs saying, “Wow! Um, no, not really.”

Levi looks down at her chart and sees that her age is listed at 45. She's about ten years older than she looks. He smiles and says, “Women can have children at your age especially if they've already had a child but I do have to admit I would have guessed you were closer to 35-36.”

“Thank you,” she says with a bright smile. “It's in the genes. My mom's 70 and she looks about fifty. How old are you?”

“Thirty-seven,” he adds and watches her face sadden. “Too young?”

“What? Oh, no. I just figured you wouldn't be interested in me now that you know there's such a big age gap between us,” she states.

“I'm not that petty,” Levi says and he watches as her eyes light up. He realizes he's just won a whole shit load of brownie points. “Ms. Jaeger, did prospect two ever contact you again?”

“No.”

“No? Do you care to elaborate?”

“He was just like number one. Just pick someone and fuck 'em...then move on. I placed new adds with totally new descriptions and kept getting the same replies so I gave up.”

“How long ago has it been?”

“Five years last month,” she says.

“Five years? You haven't had any partners for five years?”

“No partners just my own hand and happy thoughts. Oh, I also write a lot of porn,” she says as an after thought.

“You write porn?”

“It helps alleviate my internal stress and helps when I need to focus on something that makes me want sexual release.”

“Have you ever thought about buying a vibrator?”

“I've bought several over the years and they're made from such inferior parts from some third world toilet, that they never live up to their hype. It's frustrating to get all hot and bothered just to have the damn cord fall off or the batteries to wear down. My hand works fine.”

He nods.

“Do you usually proposition women in your office,” she asks suddenly.

“Usually, they proposition me,” he states. “You are different, Ms. Jaeger. I can tell a lot about the way you hold yourself and how many partners you've had.”

“A woman should be able to have as many partners as she wants,” Eren states defiantly.

“I agree,” he says while looking up into her eyes. “But trust is important in a good sexual relationship as you've stated yourself and since we both value that point, you and I seem much more compatible than other women I've spoken with.”

She smiles at him. He's actually listening not only to what she says but what she means. That's very comforting.

“And your question about how many partners I have at any given time tells me that you value exclusivity which is another trait I value. You've given me a great deal of information about your preferences and what you like to do with a partner so I can safely say, 'I know I'll be happy when this interview is over and we can get to the good stuff',” he adds with a smile.

He hears her breath shutter again. That's when he smells her arousal. It is strong and does have his dick pressing against his pants fairly quickly. Fuck. Levi says, “How about we take a break, okay?”

She nods.

There is a small coffee shop just around the corner from his office. Levi suggests that they go there for a brief snack. When they arrive, the place is standing room only. Levi knows he doesn't like to wait so he asks, “May I take you back to my place. It's only a couple of blocks from here.”

Eren nods again. He extends his arm for her to place her hand around it as they walk the distance. It is a beautiful day. A great day for a short walk. Levi walks on the traffic side as a gentlemen would in order to keep his escort from being hit by debris and exhaust from passing motorist. Eren truly appreciates this as she's wearing a lacy dress this day. 

When they reach Levi's apartment, he unlocks the door and allows her to enter first. His place is nicely furnished and well organized. “Nice,” she quips.

“Thank you. Would you prefer tea or coffee,” he asks.

“Tea with a twist of lemon, if you have it.”

Levi nods as he makes his way to the kitchen. Eren walks around the living room to get a feel for his world. He is a private man, that seems obvious yet the few friends he does have seem near and dear to him as is evident by the photos he has on display. He enjoys classical music, as well as, an eclectic mix of pop and rock. 

When the kettle blows, he pours two cups and fixes each with one bag of orange pekoe and a twist of fresh lemon. “Do you take sugar?”

“Yes, one lump please,” she says as she gazes out his living room window at the expansive view. “Your place is lovely,” she states as she turns toward him. “It has such a beautiful view.”

“Yes, it does,” he says as he watches her turn back towards the window. In Levi's opinion, the view has improved immensely since she entered the room. “Here. I fixed it just the way you suggested,” he says while handing her her cup.

“Thank you, Dr. Ackerman.”

“Please. Call me 'Levi'.”

“Thank you, Levi,” she says and he likes the way his name rolls off her lips.

“Eren, is there anything else you wish for me to know...about your past sexual experiences, I mean?”

“Nothing comes to mind.”

“Then I can say that you are officially no longer my research subject. Would you care to shower with me then I will be happy to break your long sexual fast?”

She knew that their coming here was possibly a prelude to sex. She figured as much since she could smell her own arousal and noticed when he caught scent of it. She is a bit nervous since they are practically strangers yet they have spent the entire morning talking about sex and she would like to try him on for size. 

She nods and he says, “I will need more of a confirmation than a mere nod I'm afraid since I don't want to be accused of taking advantage of a desperate female.”

“I am by no means desperate, sir, but I am picky and expect a second sexual encounter should I enjoy our first,” she quips.

“I'm pleased to hear that,” Levi adds as he sets his tea cup down on the end table. He helps her remove her jacket, then slowly unbuttons the front of her dress which exposes her breast to him. He wants to kiss her. He has since she first walked into his office. Damn, she looks no where near forty-five. But he can tell her breast have been used to feed the baby she birthed since they are elongated and squishy. “May I?” he asks while eyeing her ample carriage.

Eren nods again then says, “Yes,” to confirm that she'c like for him to explore her body. Levi runs his hand over her left breast and tweaks her nipple to judge her response. 

He instantly smells her arousal again and says, “Come. I want you and I need to make certain you're skin is lickably clean.”

He escorts her into his shower...helping her out of the rest of her clothes then undressing himself as well. He adjusts the water the way he likes it and finds it's comforting to her as well. He lathers them both up paying special attention to her anus, under breast and nipples, neck, thighs, pubis, and the backs of her knees. Once they're both fully rinsed, he dries the water from her skin. 

They walk into his bedroom together. “Please, lay on top of the blankets,” he suggests. She does so as he stands beside the bed to gaze upon her beauty. “Eren, I plan to have sex with you. I want you to enjoy it also so if at any point it feels mediocre or repetitive, please let me know. I assure you, I know a full array of styles and I won't stop until I find the one that pleases you most.”

“Okay,” she says fairly breathlessly since looking upon his ripped body has her hormones in an uproar. When he touches her this time, she is ready. He starts at her nipples...it seems that all men start there, she notices. Not the lips but her nipples like breast are the main attraction. The woman takes a back seat to them. But the things he does with his tongue, oh, she is glad he started there.

“Spread your legs for me,” he states. It's not a command as such but a way to get her to open up to him more completely. She spreads herself so wide, each foot is off the opposite side of the mattress. He brings her legs back in a touch as he uses his mouth to kiss his way down her pubis. He runs a finger over her labia, into her opening, then over her clit. She is stiff if not yet totally wet. A clear sign of arousal. He uses his tongue to lick a path over her thigh to her sweet spot where her clit is yearning for his tender touch. Once his tongue touches her clitoris, she jerks then presses herself firmly against his mouth. 

“Yes,” she murmurs. Oh, it's been five years without a man's touch. Fuck, it feels so good to be on the receiving end of this again. “Oh, god,” she says as he presses in deeper, locking his mouth tightly against her...orally fucking her. He reaches up to manipulate her nipples again. “Just like that,” she says as she closes her eyes and awaits his administrations.

Fuck, he's good. His tongue is strong and pressed tightly against her most sensitive zone. He isn't all over the place like a dog lapping up gravy. He's licking against her little hard nub of her clit, flicking it mercilessly, working her into a frenzy of passionate euphoria. Fuck, she wants to ride him. She wants to ride him hard and put him away wrecked. The same way he's making her feel right now. Oh, god, she's coming. It's unbelievable. He's really taking the time to make her cum first. Oh, god, she will ride him ten times, if he lets her just to show her appreciation for his taking the time to make her peak!

She feels it. Deep down...building. “Oh, don't stop...fuck. Don't ever stop.”

He can tell by her moans that she's close now. Either that or an expert at faking it. It's when her body jerks that he knows it's for real. She exhales and giggles with embarrassment. 

“Let me ride you,” she says.

“Not yet,” he adds. “There is so much more I want to do to you first. Roll onto your stomach,” Levi adds as he places himself next to her prone form. Levi picks up her hair and swishes it out of his way. He begins licking the soft skin under her earlobe, down her nape, and over her back. He gets all the way passed her waist, over her ass, to the crack between her ass-cheeks. He spreads her open wide and shoves his tongue inside her. 

It feels weird. No man has ever done this to her before. That's why he washed her so vigilantly...making certain she is clean. She finds herself liking this lavish attention. His tongue is hot and wet and so inviting. 

“Raise your ass a bit for me,” he states and she complies willingly. He runs his fingers over her clit, very stiffly before exploring her vaginal opening to view her womanhood. “May I fuck you?”

“Yes,” she pants as he mounts her from behind. His cock is hard and leaking with his seed. He wants her to feel every inch of him but he is more interested in pleasuring her well. That first strike feels so odd. Her vagina hasn't been assaulted in this way in so long, it's tightened up again after all this time. He smiles once he realizes how tight she is. He did notice the cesarean scar on her abdomen so she didn't birth her daughter vaginally which has kept her tightly intact.

That second thrust has her gasping, “Yes, Levi, fuck me.” He closes his eyes when he hears her say his name. The third thrust begins a rhythm that carries them through the next fifteen minutes. He doesn't hold off. Not because he can't but because she wants his cum stroke. Of course, he has more than one cum stroke in him so he willingly gives in to his body's needs. Once she feels it, she looks back over her shoulder at him wondering if they are finished already. She liked what he did to her yet she's eager for more. When he kisses his way up her back again, she relaxes. He rubs his hands along her arms, feeling the texture of her skin. 

“When do you have to be home,” he asks.

“I don't,” she states, “not really. My daughter's nineteen so she can take care of herself.”

“Good. Call her to let her know you'll be home late...perhaps in the morning because I want to fuck you a few more times, if that's okay with you,” he adds.

He hands over his cellphone and Eren calls her child. She gets their voice mail and leaves a brief message. Levi takes the phone back and sets it in the charger saying, “You have a beautiful body. May I leaves my mark on you?”

“What type of mark?”

“Sucker bites,” he adds with a smile.

“No visible ones please.” He nods in understanding. He begins at her neck again but lower...under her collar line at her nape. His hands work over her muscles with great care, probing and prodding, releasing the years of pent up tension there. Oh, god, he should have done this first.

“Hang on a moment,” he says as he makes his way to the bathroom. Levi gargles and comes back to find Eren laying on her side facing him. He lays back down beside her saying, “May I kiss you?” 

She can smell the mint on his breath and says, “Thank you for that. I don't mind dicks or cum but my own juices, well, I'm not into carpet.” That's when she leans into him saying, “I'd like to kiss you,” as they kiss for the first time.

She is relieved when he actually knows how to kiss. Some men are inexperienced. Some men are just clueless but Levi, well, he's passionate yet remembers to swallow since kissing does create a great deal of spit. Eren swallows as well and that keeps their kisses soft but not overly gross. Again, he should have offered to kiss her when they first came together. She is horny and wanting to be fucked (again) in a matter of minutes. They continue kissing. Oh, god, he's so good at this. He knows the right amount of pressure to use so he isn't crushing her lips into her teeth and how to breath through his noses instead of gasping for air every few minutes. 

All these little things you learn with practice but not everyone is a good teacher. Levi is an excellent teacher and obviously was a good student, too. This time though she forces him on his back so she can ride him like she originally wanted. He lays back allowing her to practice her craft at humping his pole. He watches as her lunging breast move to the rhythm she's created. Damn, she looks incredible from this angle. She continues to rotate her hips, changing the rhythm up ever now and again. She leans back, closing her eyes, plunging him deep. God, it feels incredible! It's been far too long without a dick between her thighs. 

As he watches, he realizes he likes this. He likes her and he's fucking grateful that the other assholes never realized what they had or he wouldn't have it now. Shit. She's just a woman...a lonely woman that needs a man's dick every now again. She needs to feel appreciated if not loved. She just wants to be held and kissed and cuddled and fucked. The same as any normal healthy female. Levi decides right then and there that if she'll have him, he'll stay the course. Eren will not only be his new lover but his woman...the one that he dotes on and comes home to and loves. He smiles up at her as he watches her dance the dance of life above him, milking his seed from his loins to the rhythm of her own beat.

This is how it should be. Pleasure with no pain.

Epilogue:

Levi and Eren have been together for over eight months now. They still haven't moved in together yet they are adding another room onto the Jaeger home for the day when that event happens. The bigger upstairs bedroom has been converted into a nursery slash play area since they are also expecting in a few months. Eren's now five month pregnant.

Her nineteen year old still keeps mostly to herself and still lives with her parents...yes, she's started calling Levi 'dad' now since her sibling will arrive soon. Technically, he could be her father even though he would have been only fifteen when she was conceived.

The three of them have their own unique way of doing things and it seems to work for them. Dad encourages his new daughter to continue her education but she does have a multitude of psychological problems due to abandonment issues suffered during childhood. She claims that her mom was both her father and mother when she was growing up.

Levi is planning on asking Eren to marry him. He hasn't decided when since he doesn't want her to think he's only doing it because of the baby. He loves this crazy messy haired, amazing eyed women and he never wants to lose her.

His new book: The Sexual Female, a look into the psyche of the modern woman is due out in December. It's forecasted to be a huge success.


End file.
